The Accident
by kikizooom
Summary: Marinette and Adrien were going to celebrate their 1 year anniversary. On the way to the restaurant a speeding car hits their car. Marinette goes flying out of the car and gets badly hurt. Marinette has broken her spine and has lost some memories. The last thing she remembers is the first day of school meaning she remembers everyone besides Adrien.
1. Chapter 1

**The Accident**

Chapter 1

Marinette and Adrien have been dating for a year now. It was there 1 year anniversary. Adrien texts Marinette.

Text:

Adrien: Hey cutie

Marinette: Hey

Adrien: happy 1 year anniversary

Marinette: gosh I can't believe it has been a year already.

Adrien: I was wondering if you wanted to have a date night tonight to celebrate?

Marinette: Sure!

Adrien: Pick u up at 6 love you

Marinette: love you too

Marinette sits on her bed smiling. She was so in love with him. Neither Adrien or Marinette knew that the other was a superhero though. Marinette really wants to tell Adrien that she is Ladybug but Tikki keeps saying no.

6pm came around quickly and Marinette heard a knock at her door. She opens the door and sees Adrien. "hey Adrien" She smiles.

"wow you are so pretty Marinette." He smiles. "shall we get going?" they hold hands and head to the car. They get into the car and Adrien starts driving to the restaurant. They were driving like normal when suddenly a speeding car comes out of no where and hits right into their car.

Adrien wakes up. His head felt sore. He looks around and sees he is still in the driver's seat. He hears sirens then he turns to check if Marinette is ok but she isn't in her seat. He starts to panic. "Mari?" He looks around then sees Marinette laying on the road. She must have been thrown from the car. Adrien opens the door and tries to go to her but his body was to sore. He watched as paramedics put Marinette into the ambulance. He sees paramedics rush over to him then he passes out from the pain.

He wakes up in the hospital. He felt sore still. A doctor walks up to him. "Where is Marinette?" Adrien asks the doctor. All he could think about was Marinette. The doctor sighs.

"she hasn't woken up yet we don't know for sure if she is 100% ok till she wakes." Adrien cries softly. He felt so guilty. He was behind the wheel he should have seen that other car.

Couple days go by and Marinette finally wakes up. She looks around. She can't feel anything. She yells out for a doctor and a doctor runs in. "you are awake."

"why can't I move?" Marinette cries freaking out. The doctor sighs.

"you were in a car accident and you were thrown out of the car. Your spine was damaged. Your body is paralysed." Marinette cries.

"but I just started a new year of school

"but school started up again many months ago. What year is it miss Dupain-Cheng? And how old are you?"

"it's 2016 and I'm 14…" Marinette looks at the doctor confused.

"its 2018 and you are 16…" Marinette looks at the doctor in shock.

"what…"

"I believe miss Dupain-Cheng you have lost some of your memories." Marinette cries.

Couple hours later Alya walks in. "girl you had me worried."

"I'll be ok Alya" She smiles.

"I heard you are paralysed and have lost some of your memories."

"yea" Marinette sighs.

"so what is the last thing you remember?" Alya looks at Marinette sadly.

"I just had my first day I just met you yesterday at school and Chloe like usual was being so annoying." Alya sighs.

"so does that mean you don't remember Adrien?"

"who is Adrien?" Marinette looks at Alya confused.

"he arrives the next day…his currently your bf and he is also in hospital you both were in an accident."

"is he ok?"

"yea Adrien is fine unlike you and he feels guilty about this whole thing." Marinette sighs then Adrien limps into the room. "speaking of Adrien I'm going to leave you two alone." Alya leaves.

"Hey Mari, how are you doing?" Adrien smiles softly

"well I can't feel anything and apparently I have lost some of my memories I hope they come back soon."

"I heard you and Alya talking…so you don't remember me?" Adrien sighs.

"I'm sorry…" Marinette sighs. Adrien walks up to her.

"hi I'm Adrien" Marinette smiles softly.

"I'm Marinette."

"its nice to meet you Marinette."

"you too" She giggles and he smiles softly. "so what happened? Alya said we both were in an accident?"

"yea I was driving we were going to celebrate 1 year being together. A speeding car came out of no where and hit us you went flying." Adrien sighs.

"well it doesn't sound like your fault." She smiles. A doctor walks in and sees Adrien.

"your father is here to pick you up Adrien." Adrien nods.

"ok…" He looks at Marinette. "I hope to see you soon." She smiles then he leaves.

It was night and Marinette was sleeping then someone snuck in threw the window. She woke up. "who is there?" Chat Noir walks up to her.

"just me…" He stands there hoping she remembers him.

"oh hey Chat." She smiles

"I'm glad you remember me."

"of course I remember you silly. Why are you here?" Marinette questions.

"I wanted to make sure you're ok I heard about the accident." Chat sits on the bed looking at her. He places a hand on her leg. She sighs.

"I can't even feel your hand on my leg." Chat then hugs her softly.

"I'm so sorry you have to go threw this." Marinette smiles.

"I'll live."

"I better get going I need to patrol I don't know where ladybug is though hopefully she turns up soon." He smiles and kisses Marinette's cheek. "feel better soon" then he leaves. Marinette smiles.

"he is so sweet."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marinette has been in the hospital for a week. Alya has been a huge help. Alya has been helping Marinette into her wheelchair then taking Marinette outside for a little bit every day. Alya has been the best. Marinette still felt sad, depressed. She never can walk again, and she can't remember her own bf. She could see that it hurt Adrien a lot that she couldn't remember but she just couldn't remember anything about him. Chat visits every night.

Night time.

Chat comes threw the window. "hello purrincess"

"hey Chat" She smiles. "you know you don't have to come every night."

"I know but I want to come… I want to see you" He sits on the bed and puts his hand on her hand. She smiles big. He leans close to her. She looks at his lips then he kisses her. They kiss each other. They pull away. Marinette blushes. Chat smiles softly. "you're a good kisser." They both laugh "that's the laugh I miss." Marinette smiles.

"I think I'm falling for you Chat." She giggles.

"me too" Chat looks at the time. "well it's getting late I better go check up with Ladybug I am worried about her it has been over a week since I have seen her, it's not like her." Marinette sighs.

"you need to look for a new Ladybug…"

"what do you mean purrincess?" Chat looks at her feeling worried.

"because Ladybug is paralysed" She begins to cry.

"what are you talking about? How do you know?"

"I'm her…" She looks at him sadly.

"m'lady?" Chat holds her hand feeling sad

"take my earrings…find someone else… Chat needs Ladybug." Marinette groans in pain. All the crying was hurting her head.

"I can't Mari… you're the only Ladybug to me I can't replace you. I have to go home I have school tomorrow I will be back tomorrow." He leaves threw the window. Marinette begins to cry.

Couple hours later. Marinettes heart stops. She can't breathe. She hears doctors yelling code blue then her eyes shut.

The doctors yell "clear." And they zap her. Marinette's heart starts working again and the doctors sigh in relief. Marinette opens her eyes breathing slowly but it was hard to breathe. The doctors see that her breathing is weak, so they decide to hook her up to machines that will help her breathe.

Next Day.

After school Alya and Adrien go to visit Marinette. A doctor walks up to the kids. "You may see her, but she is in a horrible state. Last night… she stopped breathing, her heart stopped be careful with her…" They both felt sad and worried for her. They both walk into Marinette's room. They see Marinette laying there attached to all these cords. Alya begins to cry and Adrien hugs her.

"hey I'm here for you Alya, Marinette will get threw it." Adrien sighs


	3. Chapter 3 (The End)

Chapter 3

Marinette was laying there asleep with the breathing machine hooked up to her. Alya and Adrien walk up to her and they look at her. "I don't think I can do this…" Alya cries softly.

"we have to be there for her"

"I'm sorry I can't" Alya leaves the room crying. Adrien sighs and watches her leave. He sits next to Marinette and holds her hand.

"you will live through this… I know you will… you are so strong you're the strongest person I know." He starts tearing up. "please bugaboo don't leave me" Adrien starts crying a lot. "it's all my fault I should have seen that car. I love you Mari" Marinette looks at Adrien. Adrien looks back and smiles. "keep fighting." He kisses her cheek then leaves the room.

Marinette was left alone with her thoughts. She thinks _maybe I should give up, maybe it's easier on everyone if I'm gone, I'm paralysed mom and dad will have to spend a lot of money on me, what if everyone sees me differently, I might never be a fashion designer now, I'm hurting Adrien so much not being able to remember him, Alya is in pain just seeing me like this, I can't be Ladybug ever again, I let everyone down, I let the whole of Paris down._

A single tear goes down Marinette's cheek. She was scared. Life wouldn't be the same. She is so young and now she can't do anything. Maybe it's easier to let go. Another tear goes down her cheek. All she wanted to do was cry her heart out and scream. Why is life unfair?

She eventually fell back to sleep. Couple hours later Chat comes in and sits on the bed. Marinette opens her eyes and looks at Chat. She saw him crying. She felt awful. She wanted to say things like it will be okay and please don't cry but she couldn't because of this stupid breathing machine. Chat looks at Marinette and Marinette looks back at him. He noticed that she has been crying. He decided to cuddle next to her. She smiles and closes her eyes. She felt safe near him.

Not long later Marinette starts having a seizure. Her whole body was shaking, and foam started coming out of her mouth. Chat gets up and runs to get help. Doctors run in and quickly take off the breathing mask then turns her to her side, so she doesn't choke. Marinette stops having a seizure then her heart stops again. More doctors rush in and try to start up her heart. "clear" zap "clear" zap. Her heart starts up again. Chat was standing outside the room. He was crying. The doctor comes to see Chat.

"is she ok?" The doctor sighs.

"I'm sorry to say but I don't think she will live, her heart it's just too weak. She slipped into a coma, and we think… she may never wake up" Chat stands there frozen. He can't believe what he just heard, his bugaboo, his princess is going to die. He walks in and sees Marinette laying there.

"Marinette… it's ok…" He starts crying a lot. He holds her hand. "it's ok… you can stop fighting… you can let go… I will be ok… if it hurts to much just don't fight… I will forgive you for not fighting… I love you forever and always… you have been the best thing in my life. Marinette hears everything he says. She wants to give him a huge hug but she can't. Then Marinette flat lines. She goes brain dead. Chat cries. "goodbye my princess"

Couple days later.

Word got out that she was Ladybug. Paris had a big ceremony for Ladybug to say R.I.P. The next day Marinette's family and friends buried her. Adrien kneels at her grave stone. He places roses down and reads her stone. "daughter, friend, girlfriend, hero" He sighs. "I'm just glad she isn't in pain anymore…"

Adrien lived his life like normal. Marinette wouldn't want him to be sad so he tried to just live like normal but he was so sad, his heart felt so empty but he promised to not be sad. He visits her grave once every week to drop off fresh roses. Sometimes he would sit there and have conversations with Marinette like she was still here.

10 years go by and he still went to her grave, rarely, but still would sit and talk to her. "hey Marinette, its been exactly 10 years since you died… I miss you… Alya got promoted today. She's an amazing journalist. Nino was in a fight he was the DJ at a club down the street and a drunk guy wanted to change the song, but Nino said no so he fought Nino." Adrien laughs softly. "I'm thinking about purposing to my gf, just found out she is actually the new Ladybug such a coincident" He smiles. "I'm so nervous. Oh, and Alya found out she is pregnant yesterday. Can't believe Nino and Alya will be parents." He lays roses on her grave then stands up. "I miss you princess." He leaves.

Marinette stands there as a ghost and watches Adrien leave. She smiles at what he said. She was happy that her friends were happy. "I miss you too"


End file.
